When Your Girlfriends Act Like Children
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Amy and Sally are fighting - again - and Sonic and Shadow are so done. Oneshot! Hinted Sonamy and Shadally!


**Just a silly little thing ;P**

* * *

><p>Amy and Sally glared at each other, mouths dropped, arms pinned to their sides. A long beat of silence passed before they both screeched and lunged themselves at each other, aiming for throats and hair.<p>

Buuut they weren't successful.

Just as they jumped, two pairs of arms wrapped around each girl and held them fast. The first pair belonged to none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, effortlessly lifting Amy into the air as she kicked in protest. The second pair belonged to Shadow the Hedgehog, who's blank expression hasn't changed ever since he and his rival walked in the room, holding Sally back in a vice grip.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's put the claws away!" Sonic suggested, looking from one girl to the other, the pink hedgehog pressed flush against him.

"_She_ started it!" Amy pointed her finger at Sally accusingly.

"I did not!" Sally snapped back. "_She's_ the one who-!"

_"Me?"_

"Yeah, you!"

"WHY I OUTTA-"

"_BRING IT_-"

"No one's bringin' anything! ...Unless it's chili dogs," Sonic mused, briefly distracted.

_"Faker."_

"Right, right." Sonic turned Amy around in his arms, holding her at arms length. "What's goin' on now, Amy? I mean, Knuckles and I fight all the time but-"

Amy squinted up at him, clearly irritated.

"Amy..." Sonic gave her a knowing look.

She huffed, crossing her arms, and she mumbled something that he couldn't catch.

"...Ya mind runnin' that by me again?"

The pink hedgehog sighed impatiently.

"She...sheborrowedmytopwithoutasking," she grumbled.

And this time Sonic caught it.

**RECORD SCRATCH.**

"You two are fighting over a _shirt_?"

"She _forgot_ to tell you that she _let me borrow it!_" Sally interjected.

_"Was anybody talking to you?!"_ Amy whirled around, fists balled up already.

Sally ignored her and continued, "It _started_ out as a little misunderstanding before _someone_ threw a hissy fit because I told her that it was _her turn_ to do the dishes."

"You haven't been doing them _at all!"_

"Well sorry for, oh I don't know, saving the world?! In case you haven't noticed, it's pretty time consuming!"

"She's right..."

"_What?!_" Amy glared at Sonic.

"I meant about the time consumin' thing!" Sonic freed his hands, holding them up innocently.

Shadow huffed.

"I want a new roommate!" Amy proclaimed.

Sally marched over to the door and opened it, mockingly pointing outside. "I'm not stopping you!"

Amy gasped.

"Enough." Shadow grasped Sally's elbow, pushing her aside, and closed the door with his free hand. "We're going to settle this maturely."

"But she-!" both girls started, but were silenced by the dark look Shadow sent them.

_"Couch."_ Shadow pointed, and Amy and Sally knew better than to question him. so they walked over to the couch with stiff shoulders and ducked heads. When they reached the couch, they made sure to sit as far away from each other as the couch would allow. Shadow rolled his eyes at this, and Sonic rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Face each other."

The girls twisted their bodies in the other's direction robotically, eyes never leaving the floor.

"Guys, I think he meant_ lookin'_ at each other too."

Blue eyes met green ones through narrowed, lidded gazes.

"Now," Shadow looked over at the chipmunk, "Sally, tell Amy how you feel."

Sally sighed. "_Fine_." She put her hands in her lap, and Amy sat up a little straighter, expression blank. "I don't like how you sometimes take things seriously, and you can be immature about it-"

"But tha-!"

"Ames," Sonic whispered, shaking his head at her; Amy hummed in mild frustration, pressing her lips together.

Sally went on, despite the agitation she felt from Amy's interruption, "I know we're different and I know I can be difficult to live with. And for that...I'm sorry."

Amy's expression softened slightly, and Sonic took the reins this time. "Alright, Amy. Your turn."

Amy held her chin high and held her hands in her lap. "I don't like how stuck up you are-"

"I'm not-!"

Shadow glared at Sally, and Sally bit her tongue.

"-_and_ I don't like it when you borrow my stuff without asking." Amy sighed, and her shoulders sagged. "I'm immature and dramatic, but I'll try to...work on it. I'm sorry, Sal."

Sally nodded, and they both looked in opposite directions; which just happened to be the hedgehogs of their affections.

"Don't look at us!" Sonic exclaimed, and Shadow pointed from one girl to the next.

Sally swallowed her pride and held herself professionally. "I'll tell you what. We make a schedule for chores and such. I'll work on being more lenient and buy my own stuff, and you work on your temperamental behavior. Deal?"

Amy nodded. "That sounds fair. But we _are_ gonna get into more disagreements."

"Oh no..." Sonic muttered.

"If our arguments get out of hand, we'll get a neutral party. But that's for a last resort," said Sally.

Both girls looked over at the blue speedster, simultaneous grins spreading across their faces. _"Sonic..."_

"I'M OUT!"


End file.
